Hearts of Broken Lights
by VioletKatana
Summary: Roxas Gainsborough starts at a new school at Destiny Island Safe Harbour Academy. He will meet several people who will change his life, for the better or worse. He will rediscover who he is, and what he means to the people who loves him.
1. A new school

Roxas

"Roxas, sweetheart, it's time to wake up. It's the first day of school, and breakfast is ready," a motherly voice woke me up, but by the time I looked up, she left and I have to get up and dress myself decently. I headed downstairs into the dining room, where my mother and father are sat down waiting for me to join them.

"Did you sleep well Roxas?" My mother, Aerith asked.

"... I had another nightmare again..." I said quietly, sitting down at the table.

"Son, you do know that if there are any horrible dreams, you can wake us up and tell us about it. It might help you," My father Sephiroth kindly reminded me again. I started eating and thought about my parents. They aren't really my parent, they adopted me when I was fourteen. I was on the streets for five years, when they found me lying in an alleyway, where my mother normally walks through doing her florist business.

"Father... How's was work last night?" I asked, always willing to hear about his job as a SOLIDER.

"Well, Cloud and I had to investigate an abandoned mansion, where there's been talk of wild animals and rumours of a Blood Taste taking up the place, turned out it was just a large fox," Father told us, chuckling at the end.

"I hoped nothing happened to the poor thing," Mother gasped.

"No, we just left and reported about it, naturally Professor Hojo had an interest in the large fox, but he's just estranged," Father informed us.

"Was it a red fox?" I asked, curious about it.

"It was more ginger, like a lion, although there are no lions around. I actually very curious how it became that colour," Father laughed. I thought of a ginger coloured fox about the size of a small lion, and that was a comical thought so I laughed then stopped when my parents stared at me.

"No, don't stop... We've never heard you laughed before, it's a wonderful sound," My mother beamed at me, and I felt a small rush of happiness, then my depression crushed it.

"Thank you mother, for the meal," I said politely. I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen and went to my drawer which contained my medications for my depression. When I take it, it tends to make me feel distanced and almost faded.

I returned to my room where I grabbed my bag and quickly went downstairs where my father waited for me, so we could go in the car.

"Wait Roxas," My mother called, and handed me a packed lunch along with some money, "Have a good first day, okay?" Mother blessed me and leant down to kiss me on the cheek. I tried very hard not to flinch, but it was a natural reaction, and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'll try mother, thank you for the lunch," I thanked and I turned around and went to the car. Father came in and started driving us to the school. I stayed quiet and Father was focused on driving. I think we where halfway there when Father spoke up.

"I noticed that the... Reaction is not so strong any more. I remember that when we took you home and got you cleaned up, you refused to be touched. I'm proud of you, Roxas," Father commended. It wasn't something I thought was an achievement, but if it made him proud then it was an achievement.

"Thank you, I think repeating that fact that you're not bad people or that you wont hurt me helps a lot," I confided in him, knowing that it could help them help me.

"Well, I know it can be hard, but hopefully and it will get better. I think this school could help you out so much. There will be people around you who been through rough times as well, but I hope you'll be able to befriend them," Father also mentioned that he was friends with the Principle, and that if I had any problems, to go speak to him.

As we were approaching the school, I gave the name a wary glance

_Destiny Islands Safe Harbours Academy_

Safe harbours? I hope this was the case, and that it would help me away from the tempests that rages in my dreams and everyday life.

Father parked the car near the entrance and we both walked toward the reception. As I walked, I noticed a tall teenager with bright red hair smoking in the corner of the courtyard. Our eyes crossed, and his eyes, blazing green captured my sight and my heart hammered, making me blush. I quickly looked away and rushed to catch up to Sephiroth. As we entered the building, it wasn't what I expected. The reception was colourful, with splashes of blue and green and red everywhere. It was almost homely, and yet unlike how a school should be.

"Morning Tifa, how are we this morning?" My father asked with that kind voice he speaks to everyone with.

"Hello, you're Roxas right? It's nice to meet you," She extended a hand out for me to shake, and I shook it, for all of two seconds. She looked as if she understood why, "Well I'm the receptionist in the morning and then in the afternoon Xemnas takes over. I teach Business Studies and ICT, like any of those?" She asked me. I nodded, and whispered ICT, feeling shy now, while all my depression keeps my mouth shut, "Ah that's good, we do all sorts in ICT, Video making and game designs. I hope you'll like it Roxas. Ah hello Ansem," Tifa stood up as if on attention.

"Hello everyone, Tifa could you make a call to our new teacher, and let him know to come in for two?" He asked Tifa professionally. Tifa jumped to action and started making a call.

"Sephiroth, it's nice to see you again after a long while," Ansem said, and Sephiroth hugged him.

"Good to see you too old man," Father laughed and introduced me to him, "Roxas, this is Ansem, your new Principle and Science teacher, and old man, this is Roxas."

"Hello Roxas, how are you today?" Ansem asked, and he had a voice of a what I think a grandfather should have.

"Hello sir, I'm doing good," I replied politely, making sure I sounded respectful.

"Roxas my boy, we're all on first names basis here, no need for sirs... Or Marms," He informed me, after peeking at Tifa as if it was a second thought.

"Sorry Si- Ansem," I stuttered. Ansem looked at me and smiled with crinkles.

"I'm sure you'll get along fine. Now I don't know if your father told you, but we've very little amount of students here, so it's just one large class. We have a Social Circle first thing everyday, think of it as a group session where everyone can talk about anything they want," Ansem told me.

"Right this is where I leave, Roxas, have a good day, your mother and I will be here to pick you up at three," Father gave me our usual handshake, which allows me to feel comfortable. We both reach for each other wrist, and it was the closest to a hug Father gets, and he left after the "hug".

"Right Roxas, let get started," Ansem said, leading me through the corridors and into a large room, where several student were sat on some comfy looking beanbags, and they all looked up at me and Ansem. I felt my shyness taking it toll on me and I started going red.

"Guys, guys, what did I tell you about staring?" Ansem asked them.

"That it was really rude to do so," A girl voice chimed, it was a blonde girl in a white dress, with a white cotton jacket, holding on to a pad and several pencils.

"That's right Namine, Good girl," Ansem replied with such kindness, that I felt safe. Maybe this really is a safe harbour. Ansem took a seat on the largest beanbag and indicated to me to take a seat. I walked on, knowing in my heart that this could be a start of a new future for me.


	2. Issues

Roxas

I went and sat down on the bean bag next to the girl in white, and as I sat down, she smiled and started scribbling in her pad.

"Right, now that we've settled in, I wante-" Ansem was cut off when the door opened and someone entered the room.

_It was that boy from before, the red haired one with the blazing eyes..._

"Sorry I'm late Ansem, I was just having a breather before I wanted to start," He respectfully apologised.

"That's alright Axel, just take a seat," Ansem smoothly replied and Axel sauntered to the bright red bean bag next to mine.

"As I was saying, I wanted everyone to introduce themselves as we have a new student among us, just say your name and something interesting about yourself, Namine please start and we'll go round," Ansem said.

"Okay, well, I'm Namine as Ansem already said and I'm into art," Namine introduced herself then showed a picture up for everyone to see. It was an image of me in my seat, and I have to say it was a good picture. Now it was my turn.

"Hello, I'm Roxas..." I started and then my anxiety crushed my lips together, what if they don't like me? What if they don't like what's interesting about me?

"Roxas? Just something simple and clean will do, we'll move on after you," Ansem reassured me.

"I like playing video games," I quickly blurted out, but it wasn't a lie, I loved playing games, but it wasn't something interesting, it was just a thing.

"Well done Roxas, next we have..." Ansem continued.

"Axel, got it memorized? And something interesting? Well, I love sea-salt ice-cream, by Scrooge McDuck, they do the best ones," Axel told us. I like that brand too, although I kept it to myself, the last time I had it was... No I can't remember that now... A little gasp escaped me, but I kept myself under control. Ansem glanced at me but continued.

"Now we have Kairi. Roxas as you're new here, I'll fill you in the gaps. Kairi has severe mutism, which means she can't talk most of the time, but we've been working on it, haven't we Kairi?" Ansem asked Kairi who has an auburn coloured hair and sea blue eyes, she was wrapped baggy clothings which were spattered in paint here and there.

"... I-I-I... H-have been..." That all she said but everyone clapped and said well done, this must be some kind of achievement for her. I clapped as well but quietly.

"That was good Kairi, well done, and now we have..." Ansem continued the introduction along.

There was a sigh and then a voice spoke up.

"I'm Riku, and I'm competitive," Riku said but he wasn't willing to give up more than needed. I wondered what was his issues, but the circle continued.

"I'm Sora! And I like, erm... I like to make friends more than anything," He ended with an almost sad note, I saw him glance to Riku then blushed, and looked at his feet.

"I guess it's my turn, I'm Terra, and I'm into sports," He offered up and everyone nodded, like they all agree with what he says.

"Well then that's the introduction over then," Ansem started but was interrupted by Axel.

"Ansem, not fair if you don't introduce yourself to Roxas, you got all of us to do it," Axel smirked and looked toward me, "He always does this, and says the same thing, watch."

"Well, Roxas as you already know, I'm Ansem, and-" Ansem was cut off by everyone speaking at the same time apart from Kairi.

"I like tending to the main gardens in the school!" Everyone who spoke burst out laughing and even Ansem was smiling.

"Alright kids, settle down and let get to today's topic, which will be Depression and Anxiety. Who would like to start?" Ansem asked and almost immediately, Axel spoke up.

"Well, I know that it can be a dark thing in our lives and that most of us has it. But I think, and this is just a guess, that Roxas has it the worst. Is that right?" Axel looked toward me, and I looked into his eyes again.

_What is it about him that makes him so mesmerising?_

"Axel..." Ansem put on a warning voice but I didn't mind it.

"No Axel, I mean... Yes, you're right, it's severe, and my anxiety when it happens, renders me unable to talk, like I have no voice," I confided, and it felt like a release, like I'm breaking through it but unfortunately, it draws me back and makes me quiet.

"Thank you Roxas for telling us," Ansem told me, and I felt a small warmth of pride surrounded by a swirling storm of depression. But maybe it's a start toward the light.

"I get depressed as well, and then happy then sad, then I just lose who I am sometimes, and forget who I'm truly am. But my friends reminds me who I am, and I can be myself again. Medications helps as well," Sora murmured, but Riku spoke up for him.

"Sora has a very mild form of schizophrenia, but it's not as bad as you think. He can be slightly disorganised, and sometimes see or hear things that are not there. But as long as someone's there, he tends to snap out of it quickly," Riku informed me, and I had a quick thought, why does he knows so much, and why is he telling me? Surely this should be private?

"Roxas, I can practically see your mind whizzing," Ansem got my attention, "In these sessions, we have no secrets about our issues, it helps us and yourselves to also help each other. If friends know what issues others may have, we then can help each other, do you understand?" Ansem kindly asked.

"So if we know each others problems, we can help each other when we're in a bad place?" I said tentatively, unsure if that what he was saying but it turns out I was correct.

"That's right, now who has anything more to say on the topic? No-one? Okay looks like our hour session is over. Your first lesson is English so off you go," everyone got up and headed out toward the door.

"Hey Roxas, you coming or what?" Axel called out to me, and I jumped out of the bean bag and rushed to his side.

"Whoa what's the rush man? The lessons aren't actually mandatory, it's more like if you want to improve things in certain area," Axel whispered. I looked up at him completely bewildered.

"Well, say if you're good in certain areas like say English, then you don't need to attend, it's more of a formality, but say if you want to improve on your Math, then you attend that. If you only like the one subject or have a strong interest in one subject like art, then you can stay in there all day, like Kairi and Namine," Axel explained it, and it seems so simple.

"You don't get into trouble?" I asked, thinking it can't be good to miss out on lessons.

"Nah, Ansem thinks that if we chose the subject we really want to do, then we just go to that lesson instead. Pretty cool right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Wanna go outside and get some fresh air?" Axel asked and I nodded, and followed him. We walked though the corridors and then we headed to the courtyard where there was a few sport tracks where I saw Terra jogging around and Riku playing basketball with Sora. Axel took a left and we went onto the fields where he sat down and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and went to light one up.

"Want one?" Axel offered, and I nodded. I haven't smoked in a couple of months but I wanted to be comfortable, so I took one and Axel lit it up for me. I inhaled and almost instantly I felt lighter.

"Heh, your first ever one?" Axel asked.

"Nuh-uh, last one I had was a couple of months ago, so it's been a while. I almost forgot how it made me feel," I told Axel and he just laughed. I was confused but then started laughing along side with him. I felt free. We chatted about a couple of things like the weather and how the session went.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable back then, about your depression, I noticed that you seemed withdrawn when Ansem started talking about it," Axel sort of apologised, but I shook my head.

"Not at all, in fact, that was the most I've ever spoken about it. What about you? What are your issues?" I asked, wanted to know more about him.

"Ah... About that, it could make you feel uncomfortable," He started, but I cut him off.

"No, no, I'm genuinely interested," I told him and he sighed.

"Well, I'm a Pan-sexual pyromanic, with a Hypersexual disorder, which mean I'm more or less addicted to sex," Axel confided in me, watching my reaction and while he was at it, "I'm also a rent boy."

That last one shocked me a bit, but then I don't know his full story.

"So you're attracted to both girls and boys?" I asked, feeling shy about it. Also stubbing out my cigarette.

"Hahaha, something like that, I'm attracted to anyone, obviously not animals or shit like that, but it's mostly their personalities that draws me to them..." Axel stubbed out his cigarette and leant in close toward me. I felt my heart hammering, but whatever was going to happen I didn't want it to stop. He got closer to me and I licked my lips, and that seems to be the signal Axel needed and he leant in and kissed me on the lips.


	3. Friends are important

Riku

"Sora, catch!" I threw the ball at him, and he caught it, just like how I taught him. He dribbles the ball before attempting a shot at the ring, and it goes in.

"Riku, it went in!" Sora exclaimed, and it made me proud of him. I ran to get the ball and he tried to grab it off me, I throw it toward the ring and get a shot, and scored.

"Come on Sora, thought you were better then that?" I tease. Sora runs off to grab the ball and throws the ball from where he's stood. Surprisingly, it went through. I see the ball roll off onto courtyard, so I go and collect it while looking around. I saw Terra on the race track, not surprised after I've beating him at the one hundred meter sprint. Terra got pretty mad and was determined to beat me for next time. I looked around more, and saw Axel and Roxas talking while smoking. They seem to be getting on fine, so I turn round and head back to the basketball court, but as I head there, I couldn't see Sora around.

"Sora? Sora man where are you?!" I yelled, panicking. I run toward Terra and asked him if he saw Sora wonder off.

"I haven't, I can look in the field for you if you want while you check the front," Terra suggested, and I agreed, heading off to find Sora. I ran toward the front of the school, my hair getting in the way so I quickly tied it back. I looked around when I saw a glimpse of Sora's spiky hair as he seems to be heading toward the abandoned building opposite the school.

"Sora wait!" I yelled but he was in the building already.

_Shit! The building could be unstable..._

I ran across the road, and headed inside the building.

"Sora? Come on out buddy, I'm here for you," I tried to reassure him.

"No! Leave me alone, I want don't to touch it!" Sora screamed. Damnit! He was having an episode. I headed toward the voice and saw Sora huddling himself in a corner of a room.

"They want me to touch, but no touch, but play... I want to not touch the blades, keys, keys, keys," Sora whispered to himself. This is getting worse and worse, and I need to calm himself. I slowly walked toward him.

"Hey buddy," I said in a calming voice, "What are you doing here, huh?"

"Keys everywhere, and they all make hearts float, and they dreams of dreams and keys," He informed me, as I approached him.

"Okay buddy, that's cool," I reassured him, and I managed to get to him without distressing him, and then he panics.

"No, no, NO! I don't wanna play this game any more! Fulls of keys and balls, balls bounce and bounce, but a key just drops, but it's unlocking of drops," He is speaking at complete random, and I knelt next to him and just hugged him.

"Sora... Please come back with me," I started to tear up a little, he was my best friend and I do not want to lose him to this, "Please snap out of it." And then the tears flow.

"Keys... All keys..." Sora started off and then looked up toward me, "Ri... Ku?" He snapped of it, thank heavens, and I controlled my breathing.

"Hey buddy," I smiled.

"You've been crying. But why? I had another episode, didn't I?" Sora asked, I didn't trust my voice so I nodded.

"I hate it Riku, but I'm happy you're here for me... I couldn't cope without you, Riku... I.. I..." Sora started to nod off, so I picked him up bridal style and started carrying him.

"I know, I know, let get you somewhere safe," I said, more to myself. I carried him out of the building and across the road, where Ansem was waiting along with Tifa and Terra.

"Riku! Is he okay?" Ansem asked with real concern, offering to carry Sora.

"It's okay I got him, beside he's asleep. It was pretty bad, I think his medications are not strong enough any more. I think he just need rest," I told them, "Thanks Terra for helping out."

"No problem, we're all friends here," Terra stated and then Tifa suggested to take Sora to the infirmary to lie him down on the bed there.

"Stay with him okay? Do you want something to drink or eat? Although, it's nearly lunch so if you want to vote for the take-out," Tifa asked. The school always orders from the local take-outs so I put forth my vote for pizza, and voted on Sora's behalf, which is always pizza anyway. Tifa just stepped out of the room when Ansem walked in and took a seat.

"Riku... What happened?" Ansem asked. You always get teachers who you know don't care about their students, but Ansem isn't like the others, in fact every teachers here do actually care about us.

"We were just playing basketball, and I went to get the ball, next thing I knew was that he ran out to the building, and kept saying something about keys and was having like a word salad. I went to him and hugged him, which always helps him, but he took longer than usual to respond," I started to cry slightly, "It's getting worse and there's nothing I can do to help him!"

Ansem took this all in calmly, and just stayed quiet for a while. I managed to get my emotions in check and then Ansem spoke up.

"Riku, it's not a case of not being able to help him, but being his friend. You went out to a dangerous building without any regards to your own safety, and managed to snap Sora out of his episode. Carried him back through the building and back here. That's is more than anyone would do, you are helping him, just in ways you might not realised," Ansem commended me, and I realised that, despite that fact Sora is ill, all he needs is someone to be his friend, and that person is me.

"Thank you Ansem, I think I'll just get some rest with Sora, it's been a trying morning," I told Ansem and he went to leave us in peace.

I climbed onto the bed without waking Sora and wrapped my arm around him, which helps him to not have nightmares. Sora moaned then snuggled into me, and I quickly fell asleep along side with him.

Kairi

After the session, Namine and I headed to the art room, where my current painting was waiting for me. I went straight to it and uncovered it.

"Wow Kairi, that's amazing, I love how you got the flowers so detailed," Namine praised me and I felt a small glowing pride in my heart. I smiled and then collected my paints, red, blue, white and green while she collected her pencils and charcoals. Namine sat down while I stood up at my easel and started to do some art. I brushed and layered my painting, combining colours, outlining and creating life to it. I wanted to ask Namine for her opinion, but I couldn't speak, so touched her lightly on the shoulder. She hummed and looked at me, so I indicated to my painting.

"Kairi, that's is so... Breathtaking, you could easily become a renowned artist and make a decent living," Namine laughed and hugged me. Namine is the only girl I would allow to hug me, because we're both so alike plus I feel more comfortable with Namine. I tried speaking to her but it was extremely hard.

"I-i-i... wan-t-t to be a-a-a...," I started, and Namine looked at me in a way that I could feel support coming from her, "An a-a-artist. To be t-the best t-there is."

"That must have been hard for you to say, but I feel honoured that you told me Kairi, thank you," Namine smiled at me again and it made me so free so I started giggling.

"Kairi," Namine had tears in her eyes, "Your giggles are beautiful."

"Th-th-thank.. Y-yo-.. Thanks," I replied simply, and we went back to drawing. After a while, Tifa came in and asked us for our votes for lunch, Namine asked for chinese and I thought about what I'd like to have.

"C-c-can I-i have... I'm v-v-voting for..." My voice crushes together.

"Take your time Kairi, you're doing great Hun," Tifa told me.

"Voting f-f-for... P-p-piz-pizza," I managed to finished and Tifa just smiled at me.

"Kairi, you really have improved on your speech, it was well spoken," Tifa congratulated me. It wasn't that good but if they say it is, then I must be getting better. I went back to my painting while Namine went back to her drawing. I pondered what the future could hold for me, maybe I could be successful...


	4. Science, Soda and Stories

Roxas

We were all gathered around eating pizza in the session room. We all sat together, Terra was talking to Namine and she burst out giggling while blushing. Kairi was listening to Riku and Sora about a game they used to play when they were little and Axel was talking to me. But they were mostly talking just about everyday life, but I felt withdrawn.

After the kiss from Axel, I felt so confused. I liked him, he seemed like a good person, but now the fact he's a rent boy had hit me hard. How can he live like that? With all the risks and dangers that come with it, what if he's not clean? I glanced across to Axel with all these questions in my mind. A pyromaniac as well, does he want to burn this school? Does he like fire? It's so surreal what he told me, but I don't know his story. Maybe he's a really kind guy who just trapped in a world he cannot get out of. I shook my head and wondered to the table, which still had several pizza slices left, when I head someone behind me.

"Hey Roxas," it was Riku, but his voice scared me so I jumped and Riku laughed.

"That's not funny!" I shouted, my voice shaking, and Riku looked shocked and my memories brings a horrible moment in my life. Tears spring to my eyes and I ran out of the room, wanting the memories to stop.

"Hey Roxas, come back," Riku called out but I ignored him, I can't let anyone see me like this. I ran to the boys rest room and locked myself in a cubicle. And then the horror began.

_I was 13, and on the eve of my birthday, I was being chased by a gang. A dark alleyway flashed before my eyes, I ran in it even though I knew they were still behind me. I ran into a dead end but saw a smaller alleyway and squeezed myself through. I got to the end and thought to stay quiet. I heard voices and thought they would give up. Standing up, I nearly collapsed, breathing so hard and my heart beat was pounding in my ears. I grabbed my knees to keep myself steady. I didn't hear anything, then I turned around._

"_Found you," a deep voice whispered and then he punched me. I fell to the ground, winded and unable to breathe. He straddled on top of me, forced my mouth open and slipped me some pills. He grabbed his phone but everything seemed out of shape and I felt so tired._

"_He's here... Yes I did... Indeed, get here so we can do it," That's all I heard before I blacked out. When I came to, I was tied up in a dark room, and also naked._

"_Now... Let's play a game-_

"Roxas? Dude are you in here?" It was Axel. I let out a gasp and heard footsteps approached the door. I tried to get my breathing under control, but without any success. There was a few soft knocks.

"Roxas? You can talk to me you know," He told me, with a sincere voice. I wiped my eyes with some toilet roll and stepped out of the door. Axel was sat on the side where the sinks were and looked at me worriedly.

"S-sorry 'bout th-that. Riku scared me and I just overreacted," I tried to laugh it off but Axel called my bluff.

"I don't believe you, you don't just overreact to a little spook. It clearly triggered something... Want to talk to me about it?" Axel was inviting me to confide in me, but I didn't want to tell him about it so I opted for a simpler answer.

"It brought up some memories, it's wasn't good, but I'm not ready to talk about it though," I replied, and Axel nodded.

"That's understandable, everyone got things they don't wanna talk about," Axel truthfully said and I stared at him.

"Thank you for finding me," and I went to hug him. Axel returned the hug and I felt safe in his arms. I didn't care about his lifestyle, I just needed a friend right now.

"That's what good friends do, they help each other. Right, we've got science now with Ansem then Art at two, I wanna check out the new teacher," Axel whispered in a mock horror voice and it made me laugh. We both exited the rest room and headed to the science room. I saw Riku standing beside the door and he heard us coming.

"Roxas... Look, I'm really sorry for making you jump and you were right, it wasn't funny," Riku started to apologise but I cut him off.

"It wasn't your fault, I overreacted and it was stupid," I replied, and offered a hand. Riku shook it and we all headed into the room. When I say room, it was a proper lab with all the equipment of a real laboratory.

"Welcome to Science class Roxas," Ansem called out and I smiled, "Today we're going to study, wait for it," Ansem went to the back of the room and grabbed a large box.

He opened it up to reveal several bottles of diet soda and a few packet of mentos.

"Why does mentos and diet soda reacts so strongly?" Ansem rhetorically asked, "We're all going to split into pairs and then set theses off. Then I want you guys to give me a reason as to why it reacts like that."

I looked at Axel straight away and he grinned at me. Terra join Namine while Riku joined Sora. Ansem went to Kairi who smiled and we all went to collect two bottles each and a packet of the mentos. We all headed outside where Ansem told us to all spread out on the field and to start our tests.

"Right let go over there," Axel pointed out a flat place where it would be good to do our experiment. I grinned and ran to the spot with Axel after me. I placed the sodas on the ground and opened one up.

"Axel, I've seen a program about this so I know more or less why it happened so we don't need to think about it much," I mentioned, and Axel laughed.

"Well let just set them off for the hell of it," Axel offered me a mentos which I sucked on while he grabbed the open soda and drank some along with his mentos. The reaction was instant, the soda bubbled out his mouth and his nose, which caused me to laugh out loud. I couldn't stop and found it hard to breathe, and I didn't see Axel setting up a trap where he set the open bottle at my feet and placed a couple of mentos. I got soaked and kicked the bottle away, all the while laughing with Axel. I grabbed the other bottle and aimed it at him, slipped the rest of the mentos in there and out it came onto Axel. For the first time in my life, I felt free.

"Gah! Hey! Stop it you asshole!" Axel yelled but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Hahaha, well boys," Ansem was walking up to us, "I think that's enough fun for today, Roxas, why does it reacts like this?" Ansem shot the question at me, but I managed to keep my own.

"Well, the holes on and in the mentos makes the CO2 in the soda to be released and out it comes. It's also useful to use as a weapon against friends in the heat," I grinned, happy I could answer the question.

"Hah, well done guys, now go clean up, everyone else is having a short break, but I think you need to use the shower room," Ansem told us that there are spare clothes and towels for us to use, and Axel led the way to the room. As we entered the room, Axel started to undress and I turned around to give him some privacy. I grabbed some towels and heard Axel head into a stall, placed his towel over his stall, and headed in mine to undress. As Axel was taller, I could see his head over the stalls and he seems to be engrossed in cleaning. I turned on the shower and was blasted in hot , steamy water which instantly relaxed me.

"Roxas, I wanted to ask you something," Axel spoke, and thoughts rushed through my head, what did he want to ask about? My past? How I looked naked? I manned up and responded.

"Yeah?" I answered, hoping it wasn't going to be bad.

"What did you think when I told you about myself on the field?" Axel asked casually. I did not expect that at all.

"Well... I don't know everything about you, what happened to you in the past, I don't even know how old you are," I stammered slightly, "All I know is that you're a good friend, and I hope we can be best friends."

"Heh, I'd like that, how about we introduce each other again?," Axel suggested, "Hi, I'm Axel."

"Hello, I'm Roxas," I wondered where this was headed.

"I'm nineteen years of age, I live alone and I work as a rent boy," He continued, "I was kicked out of home by fifteen because my parents didn't agree nor liked I was pan-sexual."

"I-I'm seventeen years old, I live with my adopted parents and I ran away from the care home I was in," I hesitated, knowing that if I go too far, the flashbacks could start again.

"I was first interested in fires when I was seventeen, started with lighters but now I'm strongly drawn to making bon-fires. It's not as serious as you may think, I don't wanna burn down building or anyone. I just like the control I have over fire," He informed me, which made me realised that not all Pyromaniacs are over the top.

"I-I started playing video games when my father brought me the latest console when I was fifteen, and I realised that I wanted to be a games designer," I offered up.

"I first became a rent boy when I was seventeen, when a guy approached me, asking if I was willing to have sex with him for a thousand munny, and I accepted," Axel sounded withdrawn then. I wanted to hug him and tell him not to be a rent boy any more so I chose to face my demons, I covered my lower half, got out of the stall and knocked on his door, fully knowing that he'll see everything.

"What's wrong?" Axel questioned, but haven't opened the door.

"You asked me about my triggers, I'm ready to show you..." I whispered. The shower stopped and I heard the shuffling of a towel being wrapped around his body and he slowly opened the door. He blinked at stared at me, and I could see all kind of emotions in his blazing, memorising eyes, shock, followed by a strange twist of anger and sadness, and lastly despair. What felt like an eternity passed when Axel finally whispered, sniffling.

"What happened to you?"


	5. Blood and Best Friends

Namine

Kairi and I walked to the art studio yet again, but this time, there was a teacher behind the main desk. He stood up and approached us, with light graceful steps.

"Hello, I'm your new art teacher, Marluxia," Marluxia held a hand for Kairi to shake, but unfortunately, Kairi shied away behind me, but I shook him hands.

"Good afternoon Marluxia, I'm Namine, and she is Kairi. She's a mute, and very shy so please don't hold it against her," I explained. The pink haired gentleman smiled kindly and spoke to us.

"While I'm teaching you, you don't have to be afraid of anything. In art, you've the power to create anything, and I want to help you all, every step of the way," He whispered, but we heard every single word, "Now please show me your current work, I'd very much like to see them."

I went to collect my usual pencils, crayons and returned to my table with my works. Kairi seems hesitant, but she went round to the cupboard and grabbed her paints and brushes. I showed my work to Marluxia, and he seemed impressed, liking the style of it, and gave me some good advice, which I listened to carefully. I set about my work, thinking to draw Axel and Riku, to compare them side by side. I started to touch pencil to paper, when I heard Kairi uncovering her painting, and a gasp from the tall teacher.

"Kairi... This is amazing. The flowers are so detailed, as if I could touch them. You've touched my heart with this painting, I think you will go far in life," Marluxia's words were touching, and then I was suddenly surprised.

"It's just me trying to talk to the world," Kairi whispered. I whipped my head around and stared at her. She has never spoken like that, without a stutter or uncertainty, and it was all because of Marluxia.

_He did what took me a few years within minutes... He would be good for Kairi..._

I started to draw Axel, but something keeps going wrong and I kept crunching the paper up and starting again. I tried to do Riku, yet it seems like the only thing I have left in the world was about to leave me. I tried one more time, and it was taking shape when the pencil was pressed into the paper too hard and it ripped into the paper.

"Ugh!" I screamed, and shoved aside all my pencils and papers.

"Namine? What's wrong?" Marluxia asked with deep concern. I put on my best smile to hide the pain in my heart.

"I'm sorry, I just got frustrated. May I just take a moment to go to the ladies please?" I asked politely, "I promise to clean my mess after I've... Well."

"Of course, take as long as you need, and please, let me tidy this up," Marluxia offered and I smiled at him. Kairi looked at me and she was worried, she knew exactly what I was about to do, but I stared back with pleading eyes, begging her to not tell him what I was about to do. Kairi slumped back in her seat defeated, so I headed out of the classroom.

I headed to the ladies, and went to my usual cubicle, locked it and sat down the on toilet lid. I removed a tile which was hallow and had several items in there. Several antibacterial wipes, some disinfection cleaner, bandages and my scalpel, wrapped tightly in cotton. I unwrapped the scalpel, and cleaned it with the wipes, before taking of my long sleeved cardigan.

I looked at myself, staring at all the scars and scabs that was covering most of my body. I smiled, before my sadness erupted out of me. Before I knew it, tears were dripping down, trailing onto my scars. I lifted up the toilet seat.

_I don't want to lose the one thing left to me, I don't want to lose the one thing left to me, I don't want to lose the one thing left to me..._

I kept on chanting those eleven words like a prayer, and then I began cutting my flesh. I gasped at the first cut, but then I felt a warm fuzzing feeling, like it was the right thing to do. My blood beaded, then dripped down my arm, slowing down just before dripping into the toilet bowl. I then continued to cut over my shoulders and to the other arm. I knew where not to cut, to prevent dying, but as I started to shake, the scalpel cut in the wrong direction and there was now a steady flow of blood, trailing down my body, soaking into my clothes and splashing into the lino flooring.

"Fuck!" I whimpered and grabbed my cardigan to press against the heavy wound, "Shit, shit shit!"

I went to place the scalpel on the flushing box, but as my hand was wet with my warm blood, it slipped, and as I tried to catch it, it cut into my arm and clattered on the floor.

"Argh!" I screamed, and went to grab the wipes and bandages. I wiped at the blood but it wouldn't stop, so I went to wrap it instead. My blood soaked the bandage within seconds, so I had only one choice left.

_Get to Ansem, Get to Ansem, Get to AnsemGettoAnsem..._

I unlocked the door and started to walk toward the ladies door, but I started to feel cold, and weak. I fell to my knees, and as I started to black out, the door burst open, and Marluxia, Ansem and Tifa rushed to my aid.

"S-s-s-sorrie... 'bout the... mes...ss," I murmured before blacking out completely.

Axel

As I opened the door, I saw Roxas as if I saw him for the first time. In all my years as a rent boy, I've never seen anything like this before. He was covered, and I mean completely covered in the words thirteen, the numbers, Roman numerals. There was crude scars and crude tattoos, there were barely a patch of plain skin. I sniffled and asked him what happened to him.

"It was the eve of my fourteenth birthday, I was living on the streets. I was being chased by a gang, who wanted me for something. I thought I've lost them when one of them found me," Roxas whispered, and I was shaking slightly, "He made me pass out, and when I woke up, I was tied to a bed, surrounded by that gang. They wanted to play a game, and... and they..." Roxas started sobbing and I dropped down to my knees and hugged him. Roxas was crying his heart out and I wanted to draw all his pain into me. He kept talking, and I think it was almost like he had to get it out.

"They had knives and some sort of tattooist equipment, and they all got a hold of me, and started doing all... Well this," Roxas pointed to himself. I looked at one above his heart and slowly put a finger there to trace the Roman numeral XIII. Roxas shivered and grabbed my hand and held it against his pounding heart. I gasped quietly at the intimacy Roxas was allowing me, and I looked into his dark blue eyes. It felt like hours when Roxas lean down and kissed me hard. I moaned and started kissing just as hard. I stood up and lifted Roxas up onto the sink side, where it allowed us to be on a more equal level. He grabbed my waist while I took his head in my hands and we kept kissing passionately. I let my lips crawl down toward his neck, and Roxas let out a groan, so I started sucking.

"Ahh... Axel, please... don't stop," He whimpered and so I bit hard. Roxas yelped a little, but slowly wrapped his legs around mine, and grabbed my head so we could kiss again.

"Roxas... Not here, not now," I started to speak but got distracted by his kissing.

"I don't care, please don't say no," Roxas pleaded. I wanted Roxas so much, but not here.

"Not here... I can drive us to my apartment, and we can continue there..." I suggested. Roxas nodded in agreement, and we hurriedly got dressed. I grabbed his hand and took him out of the shower room. When we exited the building, there was an ambulance, and a couple of paramedics taking a bloodied trolley. I looked at one of the people rushing alongside it and it was Terra, along with Riku.

"Shit!" I grunted, and told Roxas to follow me, "It gotta be Namine, Riku and Terra wouldn't be rushing like that."

"Why Terra? Are they together?" Roxas asked timidly, and I nodded.

"We need to stay here, Ansem would probably wanna talk to us," I mentioned and we approached Ansem who looked at us wearily.

"Boys, you probably know it was Namine, it turns out that she been self harming in the ladies rest room, and had some supplies hidden behind a tile. Kairi told, or communicated to Marluxia that Namine was going to hurt herself. Because of this, we're going to let everyone leave earlier. Roxas I've contacted your parents and let them know to pick you up. Axel, you're free to leave when you're ready," Ansem sounded like he had the weight of the world on him, so I went forward and gave him a hug, which he returned gratefully.

"Ansem, you're like our father here, you care about us, and took us in when no-one else did. You know everything about us and we you. Please don't let this stop you from helping us," I wanted to inspire Ansem to chin up and Ansem sighed, but it seemed to have worked.

"You're right, I've got some work to do and some other business to sort out, try and enjoy what left of the day," Ansem nodded to us, then walked to the school where Tifa was waiting for him.

"Well," I started, wanted to keep things light for Roxas's sake, "Want to introduce me to your parents?" Roxas looked up to me, and smiled sadly and I squeezed his hand. Roxas had one hell of a day, and it was only his first as well. I saw a car approach the entrance and I assumed it was Roxas's parents. Roxas looked up at me and squeezed my hand and I grinned. This should be interesting enough, although they might be surprised by this.

"Roxas!" The lady ran toward us and stopped to look over Roxas worriedly, I noted that she didn't touch him or anything like that, "Honey, are you okay? I was worried that..." She stop speaking when she noticed our hands were holding each others.

"Roxas," The silver haired man approached us and stopped when he also noticed the hand holding, "You're... Letting someone hold your hand..." He looked toward me, and so did the mother. They both had the start of tears in their eyes.

"You did in one day what we tried for years, to allow people to touch him, let alone hold his hand," She stepped toward her husband and cried into his shoulders. I leant down to Roxas and whispered in his ears.

"You should go hug your mom, it would make her so happy," I suggested, and Roxas looked at me, like he only just realised the idea for himself. He let go of me and slowly walked to his parents and they looked down at him, with wonder in their eyes. Roxas was so close to his mom, and then he gingerly went to hug her. She gasped and then Roxas gave her a proper hug, and her arms went around him. Tears were steaming out of her eyes, and the father was just barely holding it back.

"Thank you, we owe you so much," the dad sounded almost like he revered me, but I shook my head.

"No need, beside that what best friends do, they help and support each other," I called out to Roxas, "Isn't that right buddy?"

Roxas turned his head round to me and nodded.

"T-that's right Axel, and you're my best friend," he called back, hugging tighter to his mom. I saw a real, caring family, and wistfully wished for my own.


End file.
